Tearing At The Seams, Until They Finally Rip
by liannec1
Summary: After walking in on something he shouldn't hear, Dez is finally heartbroken by his best friend, Austin and takes a huge decision to escape it all. Slight Deztin, One-Shot.


**I got bored and I just came up with this idea out of the blue. Hope you enjoy. A character does commit suicide at the end of this, so please do not continue reading if you are disturbed by it. Just a little heads' up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dez's POV

I stormed out of Sonic Boom and down the narrow pathway of the mall, doing anything I could to get away from that monster I used to call my best friend. I couldnt believe he'd say that to me. Now, I'm guess your wondering what I'm talking about, correct?

Well...It started with Austin Moon...

I was my usual happy and cheerful self as always as I walked into the store earlier this morning, eager to start talking with my friend again.

Me and Austin weren't exactly on speaking terms in a few days, but he said he wanted to see me today in the practice room. Said he wanted to see me. I heard laughter from upstairs that made me smile. I knew it immediately as Austin. Hey, when you've known someone for this long, you get to know their laugh. Trust me.

I shot up the stairs and walked to the door, putting my hand on the door knob, getting ready to open the door and start an actual conversation with the blonde, but stopped myself when I heard my name.

"I know right! That's exactly what Dez is like! He's even too scared to talk to me because of how pathetic he is!"

My heart stopped.

_He thinks I'm pathetic...?_

I shook my head. No, this can't be right. Austin's been my best friend since Pre-K. He wouldn't say something like that about me. I was dead fucking wrong. I only cracked the door open to an inch and looked around, seeing Austin's back turned to the door, his cell phone pushed against his ear.

"Oh my god you have no idea what it's like being the charity case to this red-headed freak! He is so fucking stupid, I swear to god he's autistic or something!"

_I'm just a charity case to him...?_

_He think's I'm a freak?_

Is he trying to make me cry? Does he want to be my friend? Was he even my friend at all?

"He's clingy, annoying, and just flat out weird. Dude, I swear to god I wish I never met him at all! He needs to be run over by a fucking truck! A semi if you will!"

Austin turned around, his face looking at the door, causing me to quickly and quietly shut the door before he could see me. "I wish I could just get him off my case. I'm glad it's been that way for a few days. But now I have to talk to him again. Ugh. Dude I gotta go. He's probably coming upstairs right now." I heard a beep meaning he must've hung up. I heard footsteps towards the door and I quickly ran downstairs, tears spilling from my eyes as I went.

I heard the door open and I felt Austin's eyes burn into the back of my head as I made my way to the door. "Dez? Dude, where are you going," Austin looked at me, confusion plastered all over his face, seeing only a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

I only managed to look at him, tears streaming down my face. "Buddy, what's wrong," he asked me, concerned filled his eyes as he walked downstairs toward me. I only backed away. "Get away from me," I whispered, tears choking my throat as I looked at the eyes, I thought was my best friend.

"What did I- So, that's why you called me over here? Was to

make fun of me behind my back. Calling me pathetic, a charity case, autistic, and a freak," I mimicked his voice, his eyes widened. "No Dez, I can explain just- Explain what? That you were faking with me the whole time? Betraying me," the tears wouldn't stop now, there was no way for me to make them stop.

"I can explain! Just please hear me out," Austin pleaded with me, a tear rolling down his face, hurt and regret on his face.

I'm not falling for it this time.

"I've had a hard life as it is Austin...Getting bullied, getting beaten up, I'm suicidal and you were one of the things that I lived for. You were one of the things, that were keeping my seams from tearing, but now, _you_ ripped them. _You _were my final straw. _You _are the one that finally broke me. I hope your happy. Oh wait, you probably are." And with that, I ran out of the store.

That is how I ended up here, in my living room. Austin can go on ahead and look for a new film director. I mean, I won't be here for long. I can't take it anymore. Austin's words was the ones that set me over the edge this time. I have to do this. I can't go on like this anymore.

"Dez! Dez open the door! I can explain!"

Austin.

I just sat there, hearing Austin's pleading and begging for me to let him in. I closed my eyes, feeling new tears forming, them spilling from my eyes, finally just bursting into a quiet sob.

I jumped up when the door flung open, seeing Austin there, stuffing the hide-away key back under the Welcome mat. I huddled farther in the corner I was in, seeing Austin spot me immediately and ran to me. "Dez...Please...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say any of those things...I just wasn't thinking- That's exactly the thing! You never think! You never think about what you gonna say! Well, this time you went too far this time! Get out of my house Austin Moon! I never wanna see you again," I pushed him forcefully out the door and slammed it shut, but he pushed it back. him being strong than me.

I quickly ran upstairs hearing Austin's pounding footsteps from behind me. I quickly shut the door to my room, locking it.

"Don't have a key for that now do you, Moon," I retorted, as I heard Austin's fists pound on the door.

"DEZ PLEASE! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU JUST SLIP FROM ME THAT EASY!"

My heart stopped and I opened the door, only a small bit to where I could poke my head out. Austin Moon was crying, something I'd never see before from this blonde in my whole life. "You what," I whispered, only glancing at him,_Tim_ refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I love you Dez..I knew you were there at the door when I was on the phone...I was close to telling Dallas over the phone I had feelings for you...But, I quickly covering it up by saying all those things...And I just got carried away. Please Dez, I know I hurt you. But, I'm begging you to forgive me...Please Dez I love you and I don't want you to do this..I will regret it for the rest of my life if you do."

I was about to argue, but I felt a pair of lips attack mine. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I knew that they were Austin's. I wanted to kiss back so bad, but I couldn't, not after what he said to me. I pulled away and slammed the door in his face, quickly locking it back before he had a chance to put his hand on the knob.

"I just had to fall in love with you too...Only to be betrayed by you," I screamed at the door, meaning for it to be at Austin. "DEZ NO! PLEASE I'M SO SORRY! I NEED YOU SO MUCH PLEASE," he screamed, hearing him pulling and shaking the doorknob.

I shook my head as I ran into the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door, knowing that Austin wouldn't even get my bedroom door open. I slowly climbed in the bathtub, pulling the curtain back halfway before turning on the water. I sat my backpack next to the tub and quickly opened it, pulling out my 5-inch blade, sighing as I heard Austin's faint begging from outside the bedroom door.

_Time to end this all..._

_"_Please Dez! I can't live without you," Austin's desperate cries faintly filled my ears, causing me to roll my eyes. I pulled my sleeves up to my upper arms, grabbing the blade up into my fingers. I pressed the blade against my left arm and slowly slid it across my wrist.

_These are all for Austin..._

That made 7 cuts on each wrist. I watched the blood ooze from my arms and into the water, which was up to my waist by now. I felt my arms go limp,, dropping them into the water, blood covering them all the way to the tip of the fingers.

_Now to finish this off..._

My thoughts were interrupted as the door fell to the floor, revealing Austin, looking around frantically in ym room, his eyes widened as he spotted me. His eyes glanced to my arms, his eyes widened and he ran into the bathroom.

_Now or never..._

I took a huge breath, and went under the water. "DEZ NO!" was the only thing I heard before going under. I was running out of air fast, my vision was going blurry, until I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and yank me out of the tub. I collapsed on the floor, coughing up bloody water and vision going blurry madly by now.

I could feel my heartbeat slowing by the second, knowing I consumed too much water. I tried to look up at the blonde I could barely see. He was on his knees, tears rolling down his face as he stroked my cheek.

"Dez...I will always love you."

That's when I finally gave into the darkness that consumed me.

* * *

It was all too late for the 17-year-old red-head. By the time he got to the hospital, he was already legally dead. The funeral was the worst. Word got out that it was all Austin's fault that Dez was dead. All shook their heads in the blonde's direction, making Austin feel more guilty than he actually was.

_"Austin we are so disappointed in you."_

That's what everyone was saying to him as he passed by everyone that was there. He was nearly murdered by Dez's parents and sister for pushing their boy too far to where he would kill himself. Austin knew it was all his fault. He walked to the front of the room, looking at the deceased body of his best friend laying in the coffin. Just seeing this site brought tears to his eyes.

He bent down, placing a kiss to his love's forehead, before moving on to his seat, looking up at the sky, knowing Dez is somewhere up there, watching over them. He was in Heaven. Austin was going to end up in Hell for this. He knows for a fact he will.

___"Obsession  
You got that magic in your eyes _  
_Shining wherever you go _  
_To a lover's paradise _  
_Trust every sigh when I'm so _  
_Close to where my heart belongs _  
_Like in heaven" _**[1]**

Austin wasn't even paying attention to any of the priest's words, he just stared at the sky as the pain and guilt ate at him. He ran a hand through his hair, looking back at the priest, but still not paying attention whatsoever.

_"I could wait night and day _  
_Sigh your name when I pray _  
_In my heart night and day _  
_'til you come my way _  
_I could wait night and day _  
_Be the sky blue or grey _  
_In my heart night and day _  
_For your love to stay _  
_Obsession"_

Austin sighed as he walked up to the podium, adjusting the microphone lightly, before looking out to the crowd, tears streaming down his face. "Dez, to me, was my best friend that I adored so much. He was the boy that always made me smile even on a shitty day...He was the one that you couldn't just give up on, because of how funny and spiritual mind he had," he paused for a second, only to wipe some tears that fell from his eyes.

_"I can't help falling into a trance  
Losing my senses I know  
You're my hero in advance  
Trust every sigh when I'm so  
Close to where my heart belongs  
Like in heaven"_

"I know I'm the cause of this, and I regret it so much, it will haunt me for the rest of my life. But, I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him." A lot of people from the croawd gasped as those words were spoken.

_"I could wait night and day  
Sigh your name when I pray  
In my heart night and day  
'til you come my way  
I could wait night and day  
Be the sky blue or grey  
In my heart night and day  
For your love to stay  
Obsession  
Obsession  
Obsession"_

Austin just rolled his eyes and continued on with his speech. "Yes, I feel in love with Dez, hard if you may. But, nothing could tear me and Dez apart, until I said those words about him, without thinking at all. I wish I could take it all back. So, he would be standing here with us. He would be with all of us. But, no amount of tears can bring him back. Not until all of us have passed on, and see him again."

_"There ain't no promises  
Ain't no commitments  
But how cruel can love be  
How cruel to a broken heart like mine  
There ain't no right  
There ain't no wrong  
But as long as hope survives  
I'll stay alive"_

"I've never been that religious," Austin continued, supporting his weight on the sides of the podium. "I'll never be forgiven from God, and I'll never forgive God himself. I was the one that caused Dez to finally snap, but God was the one that took him. That's all he's going to do to me now. He'll take my other friends next, their parents, their siblings, my own relatives...The list just goes on and on."

Austin slowly walked to the coffin before him, bending down in front of it, staring at the red-head's deceased face, taking in his features. "But, then it'll eventually come back onto me. But, I won't be where Dez is currently. I'll be below, burning in Hell, just like I deserve to after causing Dez to go this far."

This time, Austin was talking to Dez and only Dez.

"I should have never said those things to you. I'm so sorry. I know I will never get the chance to tell you, but I do love you Dez, it was just a little too late for me to say this. But I do, more than anything."

Austin bent down and kissed his forehead once more, before backing away into the crowd, taking one last glance at his body before turning around and he disappeared into the crowd.

_"I could wait night and day  
Sigh your name when I pray  
In my heart night and day  
'til you come my way  
I could wait night and day  
Be the sky blue or grey  
In my heart night and day..."_

"-For your love to stay," the faded and angelous voice finsihed, only managing to take a glance at Austin as he left. He turned to look at his coffin, watching as the coffin slammed shut, and so went his spirit.

* * *

**[1]- I don't own 'Obsession' by Army Of Lovers**


End file.
